Generally, a provider of a wireless network manages wireless communications over the wireless network. For example, a base station manages wireless communications with a user device associated with the wireless network. The provider of the wireless network receives a request to communicate, determines a resource configuration for the communication, and transmits a communication schedule to a user device that transmitted the request. The user device then follows the communication schedule to transmit to, and receive data from, the provider based on the resource configuration. However, the provider may be unable to detect conditions at the user device that may influence a quality of the communication or a user experience at the user device.